<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scorching Heat by Cazy367</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106308">Scorching Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazy367/pseuds/Cazy367'>Cazy367</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TOH Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Willow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Choking, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Boscha, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, sin sin sin none of you are free of sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazy367/pseuds/Cazy367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Alpha Willow/Omega Boscha-</p><p>It had taken years to win over Willow. But Boscha was lucky she did, no one was better at satisfying her heats than Willow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TOH Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2247744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scorching Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back again. For my first Owl house fic.<br/>And my first heat fic.<br/>I know the pairing isn't everyone's favorite. But please, give it a chance?</p><p>Make sure you read the tags.<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes Boscha couldn’t believe her luck. Not in a bad way. At least, not anymore. As a pup Boscha had been miserable. She had been a young omega whose family had been using and abusing her, for most of her life. She was surrounded by constant toxicity. Her friends, her family, and even herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything changed after Amity started hanging out with Luz. Being around the human seemed to change Amity. Not in a bad way though. Quite the opposite. It was so obvious how happy Amity was now. She stood up to her parents and the hierarchy itself. Watching Amity grow made Boscha want the same. She wanted that happiness. That freedom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now. Now Boscha was truly happy. She was mated to Willow. One of the sweetest and most compassionate alphas Bosha had ever met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long road to get to this point. It had taken years to win over Willow. It had taken a whole two years just to make up for all the wrong Boscha had done. To even convince people that she was truly sorry and wanted to be better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that wasn’t even the hard part. The hard part was trying to court Willow. It wasn’t customary for an omega to court an alpha. But Boscha was anything but customary. The alpha had been hardheaded and refused to accept any of the courting gifts Boscha had tried to give her. Willow wouldn’t even go on dates with her. According to Willow, any time they had spent alone would not be called a ‘date’. The alpha was ever cautious, not fully trusting in Boscha’s actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega tried to play it off, making it seem like a game. But with each and every rejection Bosha grew more dejected. During their last year at Hexside Boscha decided that she would give one more last-ditch effort to win Willow over. She was going to ask Willow to Grom. If the alpha said no, Boscha would finally give up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several months before Grom, Boscha started growing a HeartBloom Flower. It had been traditionally given as a final courting gift, though people had not seen them in many generations. The HeartBloom was very difficult to grow. It took a lot of delicate care and constant attention. To give this flower to a love interest shows one’s passion and dedication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha used all of her knowledge she had learned from Willow about plants to grow the HeartBloom. It wasn’t easy by any means, on more than one occasion, Boscha thought she had accidentally killed it. But she worked hard to keep it healthy and finally, it bloomed. The omega was very pleased with how beautiful the flower had become. It was perfect. There was no way Willow would say no to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha had nervously presented the HeartBloom to Willow, along with a letter, tied around the pot, detailing all of her feelings for Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow couldn’t believe her eyes, it was a real HeartBloom! She had only heard of these in tales. Never had she seen one in real life. No one had. It was the perfect gift for Willow. It was obvious how much Boscha truly cared for her. Seeing all the work and time the omega had put into it, the alpha happily accepted the gift and agreed to go to Grom together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years later, they finally bonded as mates. Their relationship was by no means perfect. Even to this day Boscha still had trouble. Falling back into toxic traits. The omega was not only thankful but lucky to have such a kind and patient alpha. In return, Boscha had taught Willow to be more assertive and confident, and that her inner alpha was nothing to be afraid of. They both worked effortlessly to help move together towards a better life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been years since they had left Hexside, and so much had changed around them. Belos was gone, along with the covens. Witches were free to study and use magic as they pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was now the Plant Track teacher at Hexside, and Boscha works with Eda, making potions and elixirs for Viney and Camila’s infirmary. Which caters to demons, animals, witches, and even humans (since Luz had opened a new portal to the Human Realm.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The seasons were changing on the Boiling Isles, the sun coming down sooner, causing the temperature to steadily drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how Boscha knew her heat was coming. Even as the air around her grew cold, a warmth lived beneath her skin. By the end of the week that warmth would turn into a searing burn. The claws of desire would dig deep into her belly. Until she was desperate for her alpha to help satisfy her. The only thing that would satiate her heat would be to be stuffed full of her alphas knot, keeping every drop of come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha was in pre-heat. She had about a week before it becomes a full heat. Thankfully, unlike her mate, Boscha had a lenient job. One message to Eda simply stating that she would need at least two weeks off due to her cycle, was all she needed. Eda immediately agreed, making a somewhat inappropriate comment about how they were one of the last ones to have a pup and needed to get on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first two days, all the omega did was clean. She cleaned every inch of their house, she couldn’t stand knowing that their den was a mess. The next day came the need to nest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha collected every single soft item in their house, including blankets, pillows, and clothes. Dragging everything to their room, the omega got to work. Building a wall of pillows around the edge of their bed. Stuffing their clothes into the cracks. Filling in every empty space. Then she laid the blankets over the top. Patting everything down, making sure the walls were compact and would stay up during their first mating. She would certainly have to fix it multiple times during her heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very last touch was grabbing one article of clothing from each of them, she laid them out at the head of the bed. She found the clothes with the strongest scents she could. Willow’s jacket, and Boscha’s favorite shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back, Boscha looked down at her handiwork. Sighing happily, her inner omega preened at the sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A perfect nest. Safe. Sturdy. Perfect for making pups. Your alpha will be pleased. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was when it started to get worse. The poor omega became clingy and irritable over having to be left alone. Wanting nothing more than to soak in her mate’s embrace and scent-mark her alpha over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Willow minded being scent-marked by her omega. She had quickly gotten used to Boscha’s possessiveness. For an omega, Boscha was quite fiery. She loved to show off what was hers. Willow was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha. And she made sure everyone knew it. She would often scent-mark Willow if they were planning on leaving the house. Every time they mated, she would reopen the mate mark on Willow’s throat. She would cover the surrounding area with hickeys and love bites. Further proving that Willow was taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sadly Willow still had to work. She could only get off the actual week of her mate’s heat.  Leaving Boscha home alone for two days. Much to the dismay of the omega. She spent most of it curled up in her nest, clinging to her mate’s jacket. Scrolling through Penstagram, whimpering and blubbering over seeing pictures of everyone’s mates and pups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Boscha had guessed it, by the end of the week her heat had fully started. She woke up drenched in sweat, her body slow to react, sitting up, she pulled off her sleep shirt. Her head started to fog, filling with the strong scent of her alpha. She took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The forest after rain. Damp dirt. Pine needles. Fresh. Home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha buries her face in her mate’s neck, whining softly as she started kissing and nipping at the skin. The burning heat between her legs is unbearable. The omega is absolutely soaked. Slick seeping through her sleep shorts, running down her thighs. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> her alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Flower, please. Wake up. Please, please. Oh.. Alpha..” Boscha whimpered against Willow’s throat, in between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groggily starting to wake, Willow groaned. It was really hard to actually wake up. Before she even opened her eyes she was surrounded by omega pheromones. Her body reacting immediately. Her clit swelling, growing, hardening. Quickly, standing at its full length, straining against her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling them both over, Willow catches the omega in a rough kiss. Tongue plunging past lips. Boscha moans into her mouth, hips bucking up to try and get some much-needed attention. This wasn’t like their normal soft kisses as they woke up in the mornings. No. This was raw passion, scorching heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow started to pull back, causing the omega below her to let out a pitiful whine as she grasped at her, trying to pull the alpha back down on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let me help you. I need to undress us first.” Willow said in a soothing tone, pumping out calming alpha pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha reluctantly agreed, letting her arms drop and lifted her hips, allowing Willow to undress her. While her inner omega hated the space between their bodies, the knowledge that she would soon be filled thrilled her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were both fully naked, Willow dropped back down onto Boscha. Her cock rubbing between the omegas soaked lips. Coating the cock in hot slick. The omega arched under her, grinding her clit against to head of the cock. She needed more. She couldn’t stand the hollow emptiness inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, in. Inside. Need it. Need you, alpha.” Boscha whimpered out desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded, reaching down to line her cock up with her slippery opening. Pushing inside with one long slow stroke. Boscha let out a guttural moan. Finally, the hot, hard length fully eradicated the emptiness inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving Boscha a few moments to adjust, Willow pulled back, leaving only the tip in before slamming her hips back down roughly. She set off, pounding into her mate at a rapid pace. This was not a time to hold back. This is animal urgency. Pure instincts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time the alpha pulled out, that void would fill the omegas stomach. But the snap back in was pure heaven. The searing stretch of her mate’s impressive cock, caused her to wail with each thrust. It only took a few rough strokes to be her undoing, coming in broken sobs. It was too good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tight. Fuck, such a good girl. Come all over me. I got you, princess.” Willow growled out, dropping her head down to suck on her mate mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha wrapped both her arms and legs tightly around her mate. Rocking her hips up, urging Willow to keep up the insane pace. The alpha had no issue keeping up. Willows stamina, as well as strength, was no joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy scent of their mating blanketed the room. The heat pheromones clogging their heads. It was intoxicating, like they had drunk a whole keg of apple blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega planted her mouth against her alphas mate mark as well. They were locked together, in a primal dance. Teeth on throat, legs around hips. Rocking desperately together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Boscha’s legs locked around her, the alpha couldn’t pull out very far. But it didn’t matter. Falling into her rut, Willow sawed her cock in and out, as deep as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, the omega came, moaning into Willow’s neck. But this time it wasn’t as satisfying. No. Her inner omega needed more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not enough. More. Need your alphas knot. Her seed. Her pups.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A yearning chasm split open inside her. Coming herself wasn’t enough. Her heat would not be satisfied until she was knotted and filled with her alphas come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Want your pups. Please, please..” Boscha whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Willow couldn’t hold back, especially when her omega begged so sweetly. Snapping her hips forward, the alpha came. Hot and thick. But she had yet to knot, so most of the access seeped out onto their bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha whined at the loss of seed, she wiggled her hips. Causing the alpha to hiss and pull away. The omega growled at that, she wasn't done! Willow hadn’t knotted her. Rocking her hips, she tried to grab the alpha to pull her back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the alphas cock was sensitive from just coming. She needed a few moments to recover. But the greedy omega under her was having none of it. Whimpering and whining, Boscha arched and wiggled, trying to get any kind of friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Willow growled out loudly. Placing one hand flat on the omegas stomach, pushing her down onto the bed. The other hand landed around Boscha’s throat. Using only the tips of her fingers to squeeze the sides of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” Willow growled out, using her alpha tone and pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha whined at that but obediently stayed still. Willow slowly pushed her cock as deep as she could, the head pressing against the tight ring of her cervix. Then again, the alpha sat still. The omega grew frustrated, unable to understand why her alpha wasn’t railing the shit out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha.. Please. Fuck me, fill me. I nee-” Boscha was cut off by her broken moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alphas knot was growing, splitting her open. She had never felt it grow inside her, usually, Willow would have to pop it in after it started forming. This was truly the best way to take a knot. They would have to do it like this from now on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the knot was at its full size, her walls locked around it. Heavy pressure against her front wall caused the omega to come. Unable to hold still any longer. Boscha reached up, burying her fingers into Willow’s hair. They met for a messy kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow started rocking her hips as far as the knot would allow. The alpha was getting close, chasing after her high. Gradually building in speed until she was furiously rutting into her mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my sweet omega. You feel so good. Gonna come, gonna fill you full of pups.” Willow groaned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Please. Fill me. Give me your pups.” Boscha gasped out, before bitting deeply into her alphas mate mark, breaking the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of her omegas teeth was the last straw. Willow came again, filling her mate with her seed. This time her knot kept everything locked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several minutes of heavy breathing were needed before either of them could move. Willow rolled them over, so she was laying on her back, with Boscha laying on top of her. It would be a while until the knot would subside. Boscha nuzzled into Willow’s neck, kissing at it softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was perfect, thank you. I love you.” Boscha said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did such a good job, my good little omega. I love you too.” Willow praised gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat together for a few moments in silence. Just basking in each other’s embrace. Rubbing each others backs soothingly as they both calmed down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied now?” Willow asked, kissing her mate’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now, my flower. You know I’ll be ready to go again soon enough.” Boscha smirked, snuggling further into her alphas neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good thing you have me to take care of you.” The alpha chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I couldn’t be happier about it.” Boscha sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes Boscha couldn’t believe her luck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked it. I'm thinking of a second chapter for this.</p><p>But right now I'm working on an EmiraxViney and of course a LuzxAmity... Maybe even CamilaxEda...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>